mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Feeling Pinkie Keen
Feeling Pinkie Keen is the fifteenth episode of the first season and first aired on February 11th 2011. Writer: Dave Polsky Episode Summary During another one of Twilight Sparkle's practices in magic spells on Spike, she noticed Pinkie Pie hiding all over Ponyville. At first, she thought it was another day of Pinkie being... Pinkie, until she saw her friend's tail twitch. Asking her what was the matter, Pinkie responded that her twitchy tail means that "stuff is gonna start falling". Twilight stated that the sky was clear all day, but then a frog fell on her face. The amphibian in question came from Fluttershy's cart, the caretaker pegasus carrying an excess group to Froggy Bottom Bog. While Spike was impressed about what just happened, Twilight quickly dismissed it as a mere coincidence, since the frog just happened to fall right after Pinkie called it. The pink pony caught up with her, her tail was twitching again, meaning that something else ''was going to fall. The skeptical unicorn just kept walking... until she fell into a random ditch. Spike was wondering if it was safe to help her; Pinkie confirmed it so as her tail ceased to twitch before hopping away. Applejack arrived to see the commotion, but freaks out when she hears about Pinkie's tail-twitches. She told Twilight that those who had lived in Ponyville for a while know only one thing: "''If Pinkie's a-twitchin', you'd better listen". However, they saw her ears flopping. She told Twilight that she would start a bath for her. Just as the unicorn began to scoff at this random set of events, a hay cart passed by splashing her with mud from a nearby puddle. In Pinkie's house, the earth pony explained, while cleaning up Twilight, that her "Pinkie Sense" involved odd reactions of her body that indicate if something will happen; an itchy back means luck, while a pinchy knee means something scary. She then felt her shoulder ache, meaning that an alligator is in her tub, before she showed her friend a toothless pet alligator named Gummy... who was swimming in the very bathtub was Twilight was in! As they left the house, Twilight tried to differentiate her magic with Pinkie's strange ability, saying that the latter made absolutely no sense. The pink pony then told her that different combination of her reactions can help her predict other occurrences, exemplifying that an ear-flop/knee-twitch/eye-flutter combo means that a beautiful rainbow is about to happen. However, she ended up with a ear-flop/eye-flutter/knee-twitch one instead. Mistaking it for the rainbow prediction, Twilight didn't see her house door to slam right at her from Spike carrying a stack of books. Determined to find some understanding to Pinkie's "power", she strapped her into a complex machine to analyze her Pinkie Sense. Minutes passed, and the skeptical unicorn has become more frustrated from the lack of information. Pinkie reminded her that her twitches just happen with no warning when it will happen, and that she should just believe in things she just cannot figure out. Just then, she felt something about to happen again. However, it was just her tummy rumbling. It was no twitch, just her being hungry. Twilight gave up and they both went to the exit of the house. Immediately before the unicorn reached the door, she saw her friend's ear-flop/eye-flutter/knee-twitch combo again... before the door was slammed at her again by Spike, who was trying to find her. Fed up with trying to ignore this crazy chain of events, Twilight decided to find out the truth. Following the happy pony in secret, her investigation on the "Pinkius Piekus" would help her gather scientific proof behind the connection between the pony's constant twitching and the events that follow. At the school playground, she saw her scratching her nose before rushing to find a place to hide. Twilight thought that this contradicted Pinkie's twitchy tail indicating something would fall. Before she made her immediate conclusion, she was attacked by a random swarm of bees. Next, around Applejack's farm, she saw another ear-flop/eye-flutter/knee-twitch combo from the earlier warning of opening doors. Spike, who was following Twilight, backed away, but the unicorn showed him that there was nothing to worry about. As she finished leaning on the barn door, she took off... before falling into a newly built apple cellar. Finally, she saw Pinkie's tail twitch. Something was definitely ''going to fall now. Spike ran away, while Twilight again dismissed this reaction. A ton of random stuff from a mover's vehicle rained down on the poor unicorn. The only conclusion to this research expedition was that Twilight's determination was going to be the death of her. To add insult to injury (literally), she soon found out that Pinkie was aware of her presence the whole time. As she confronted the pink pony about this, with Spike and Applejack with them, Pinkie's tail was no longer twitching. Suddenly, her ''entire ''body was shaking. This was an entirely new reaction that even she didn't know about. All she knew was something unexpected was going to happen, a real "doozy", near none other than Froggy Bottom Bog. Realizing it was Fluttershy's destination, they head out to the place. Twilight tagged along, positive that nothing was going to happen when they reached the bog. It seemed that Twilight was right. Fluttershy had just finished guiding all the frogs into the swamp. Just as the unicorn was gloating about Pinkie being wrong, she was told to turn around. In complete horror, they all saw something indeed unexpected: a gigantic four-headed hydra! As they ran for their lives, Twilight took a page out of Rainbow Dash's book and charged at the monster head-on, or in this case right under it, in an attempt to distract it while her friends crossed the canyon rocks. Before she had a chance to herself, the rocks collapsed. Prompted by Pinkie to take a "leap of faith" over the swamp, Twilight hesitantly jumped, only to miss the remaining rocks. However, she fell onto a huge swamp bubble, which bounced her up the other side with her friends. They were safe from the hydra. Unfortunately, Pinkie's body was ''still shaking. The hydra, as it turns out, was not the "doozy" she was referring to. Twilight completely lost it, but instantly calmed down, having literally no choice but to accept the fact that Pinkie's "ability" just makes sense... even if she will never understand it. At this point, the pink pony stopped shaking. Twilight finally believing Pinkie's ability was the unexpected event at the bog. And it was sure a "doozy". Twilight learned that just because some things cannot be explained does not mean they are not true, and a good friend, like Pinkie Pie, can help her choose whether to believe them. As Pinkie's tail twitched once more, Spike saw Princess Celestia drop in to pick up Twilight's latest report. Quotes: *'Pinkie Pie': It's my tail! It's my tail! It's a-twitchin' twitchin'! And you know what that means... *'Twilight': Actually, Pinkie, I haven't the slightest idea. *'Pinkie Pie': The twitching means my 'Pinkie Sense' is telling me stuff is gonna start falling. Trivia * Almost as soon as the episode aired, fan's on 4chan.org's /co/ board expressed concern that the epiosde's concluding moral could be interpreted as anti-science, arguing that the message encourages children to be content with not understanding natural phenomena. The discussion eventualy spread to the comments of creator Lauren Faust's deviantART.com profile, where she directly comented on the issue. Faustreply-1-.png|Faust's first reply. Faustreply2.png|Faust's second reply. Faustreply3.png|Faust's third reply. Category:Episodes